sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Entrenchment
Sins of a Solar Empire: Entrenchment is the game's first expansion pack. It requires the original version of Sins of a Solar Empire to run it. Description The races have come to a stalemate and are fortifying their territories to prepare themselves for the long run. This expansion includes many improvements to current defenses and completely new ones. As well as the main feature being the star base. New Features Defense Research Trees The Defense Research Trees are now where you get upgrades for hangars, defense platforms, etc. In addition, each race can now get mines. The Defense Tree also contains the Star Base upgrades as well as the upgrades for tactical structures. The TEC use the imaginatively-named Defense Tree for their upgrades. The Advent's Defense Tree is the Security Tree, and the Vasari rely on the Fortification Tree to bolster their defenses. Star Bases The Star Base is built with a Star Base Construction Cruiser, researched in each race's Defense Tree. A Star Base allows one to further strengthen their current gravity wells, or colonize a previously un-colonizable gravity well (allowing you to build even longer trading routes). There can only be one Star Base per gravity well per player, though stars can have four. The TEC get the Raloz Heavy Constructor for their Construction Cruiser, which becomes the Argonev Star Base. The Advent get the Talion Savior as their Construction Cruiser, which becomes the Transcencia Star Base. The Vasari, instead of getting their own cruiser, use the Jarun Migrator for their construction of Orkulus Star Bases. Perhaps, most alarmingly, the Orkulus is mobile, allowing Vasari players to bring terror to anywhere in the gravity well they occupy. Anti-Structure Cruisers In addition to the Star Base Construction Cruisers, Anti-Structure Cruisers can also now be built. These ships have such mammoth weapons that they can only target structures, as they are too unwieldy to use against ships. The TEC get the Ogrov Torpedo Cruiser, the Advent get the Solanus Adjudicator, while the Vasari's Orkulus acts as its Anti-Structure Cruiser, making it the only one that can attack other units - however, it is unable to leave its gravity well. Mines As stated in the Defense Tree article, Mines are now available to all races, of which a maximum of 150 may be deployed in any given gravity well. The TEC's Proximity Mines are your basic, run-of-the-mill space mines that are placed en masse around your planet. The Advent's Hangar Defenses and their Aeria Drone Hosts can field Homing Mine Squadrons, which deploy into Homing Mines. Last, but not least, the Vasari receive the Sivuskras Ruiner, a Mine-Laying ship that can deploy its Explosive Mines anywhere, even in enemy territory. Furthermore, if upgraded to carry Gravity Mines, a Sivuskras can prevent its victims from escaping for a short period. Changes Defense Platforms The Research Trees now provide more upgrades to defense platforms, making them more attractive to use. The Advent, for instance, get Synergy for their Beam Defense Platforms, allowing them to combine their energy into more powerful shots, or boost their shields. The TEC can upgrade Gauss Defense Platforms to deal with longer-ranged targets with their Meson Bolt Cannons, or punish those who get too close with Burst Rockets. The Vasari's Missile Platforms are now equipped with Disruptor Nanites, preventing enemy hull repair, antimatter regeneration, and shield restoration systems from coming online. Hangar Research As stated previously, Hangar Defenses are now researched in the Defense Research Trees, as opposed to the Combat Research Trees. In addition, they also gain new defenses for themselves. TEC Hangar Defenses can be equipped with Flak Turrets to keep their fighters safe while attacking others. The Advent's Hangars can be equipped with Shield Bestowal to protect themselves and any surrounding structures. Lastly, the Vasari can equip their Hangars with Phasic Traps, phasing out the hull of any enemy who gets too close to them. AI Enhancements The AI's have been made even smarter, which can make things better or worse, depending on one's point of view. New Planet Bonuses Entrenchment adds 11 new planetary bonuses to the game. However, only 9 of them actually appear in the game, as Indigenous Satellites and Stable Debris Field do not have a chance to spawn on any of the planet types. System Requirements See also *Sins of a Solar Empire *Diplomacy *Rebellion Category:Expansions Category:Games Category:Entrenchment